The Figures (April Fools Fanfiction)
by FanBoy752
Summary: Gumball discovered a small pack of small versions of the show's characters. When Penny invites him to her house while her parents away, what would he do to the figures about friendship and relationship chemistry? K Plus for Mild Language and Fantasy Violence (I am Basic at Summary)
1. Chapter 1

**The Amazing World of Gumball (K+ Fanfiction Rating for Mild Language and Fantasy Violence)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball

**The Figures**

**Main Characters**: Gumball and Penny (Without Shell)

**Supporting Characters**: Darwin

**Setting**: After The Amazing World of Gumball Season Three Episode 'The Shell' **(Note: Will Contain SPOILERS or SPECULATIONS if it is officially announced)**

**(FanBoy752: In my first Canon Fanfiction, Gumball discovered a pack of figures, containing small versions of themselves and the rest of the show's characters. When Penny invites him to her house while her parents are away, he then discovers a small wave of his small self's friendship diverting while he makes fun of his figures)**

**(This Fanfiction is based on Adventure Time 'All the Little People')**

**(FanBoy752: This is only Fanfiction that I won't change Penny's species after the Season Three Episode releases, I am also planning the first season of the Crossover to start as early as a day on May 2013. This is only 2 Chapters long, making a short story. Here's Act 1)**

**Act 1 (Penny's clothing without her shell is Orange-White Shirt and Short Skirt. Unlike other fanfictions, mostly M-Rated Fanfictions, she was wearing clothes inside her shell because she would brace for her shell to be broken)**

-Elmore Park, 4:45PM-

It was a near-sunset afternoon at Elmore Park, and Gumball and Darwin are, as usual, cooling down on their misadventures. They go on misadventures because not just they are brothers but also best friends of their time. Right now, they are talking about their relationship with the girls. Gumball always have a crush on Penny Fitzgerald because she sometimes encourage him to mature well. Penny also has a crush on him but they never express themselves yet until a Season Three Episode, The Shell, they did express each other and ended up very romantic. Darwin has no idea how he has a crush on Carrie because he kissed her on the mouth in a halloween party. Now that Carrie has a slight crush on him, he has nothing to worry about her

"So, Darwin" Gumball asked to his brother "How is your time with Carrie? Is it going on so well?"

"Well like good, dude" Darwin politely answered and later asked "Carrie knows to be herself, even she is miserable. I also learned her about giving friendships excitement. How's you and Penny?" Gumball slightly blushed because his brother knew his relationship with Penny

"Penny and I are, as usual, normal and steady" Gumball answered honestly, frowning the goldfish

"Why?" Darwin asked "Did she know that you two are putting a relationship so fast?"

"Nah, it's because..." Gumball disagreed and then remembered the episode where her true form revealed at Elmore Junior High "After the school knows her true form under the shell, well... I expressed my feelings to her commonly"

"So, did she like you?" Darwin asked while he picks up his peanut butter-jelly sandwich from Gumball's bag as he eats it

"More than like Penny" Gumball answered with a chuckled, the goldfish passed the sandwich to him and asked "So, Darwin. Are you like finding a girl makes you have a crush on her?"

"Dude, I'm always like how they are polite to me and so do I to her" Darwin explained about his crush and etiquette "Like when I met Masami, she's convinced me that I am her boyfriend, I kinda leave her with 'See you later, sugarlumps'. Next when I clean up Tobias' house after the party rocking, she rewarded me a kiss but I am way too young to like her. But I still act her as like a sister. When I kissed Carrie after turning into a ghost-"

"You kissed her on the lips?" Gumball chuckled, interrupting him "That was a good match for you two"

"What?!" Darwin surprisingly asked in shock and he said that it was not true

Behind their bench is a dinosaur, not Tina or Molly but an unknown female character. She was a dark oviraptor and tall like 5'3 tall. She was pulling up her small purse, she rummages a bag. She finally got the bag, it was a medium pouch which has a mysterious treasure. She shrinks the pouch and puts it into Gumball's pocket without even his nerves tingling an enemy

_"I'm not coming back..."_ A female oviraptor quietly whispered as she walks away without the boys noticing it

"...And then when I said her 'one more emo freak', she runs away" Darwin continued his argument to Gumball "I tried to forgive her but she remembers that she has feelings for me. Why would you said that I hate her?"

"Dude, I was just kidding" Gumball joked after he chuckled so long "Like literally, you two are special together"

"Well, I guess you're right" Darwin realized and then he saw that sunset is about to start, they don't to get their mother, Nicole, angry to them "Shall we go because it was gonna be dark soon?" and he agreed and they packed up to leave Elmore Park and back to their home, what he didn't know is that he has a mysterious pouch on his pocket

-Elmore Suburban, 5:15PM- (Sunset)

Somewhere near the intersection between the Watterson House and the Fitzgerald House, Penny is about to cross the road back to her house while Gumball and Darwin cross the same road, back to their house. Penny, without her shell and she was a deer, seems to be temporaily wearing glasses after the events of the season three episode because she may think that Gumball thought that shell be cuter in her glasses. Darwin raised his eyebrows, ready to greet Gumball's love friend

"Dude, I think you're gonna hangout with her" Darwin whispered to Gumball and he greeted to his love friend "Hello, Penny"

"Hey, Gumball and Darwin" The doe greeted to them and asked happily while she crosses to the other side "How are you guys doing here?"

"Nothing, just going home" Darwin answered to Penny and leaves them alone as he goes home "I'll be at home, dude"

"Sure, buddy" Gumball waved goodbye to the goldfish and Penny finally reached to Gumball's side, he turned to the cute doe and he said "So, Penny. I just wanted to say... By the way, you look cute with the glasses, I heard your parents are away for the night, right?"

"Sure, Gumball" Penny answered and then she noticed a pouch on Gumball's pocket which is shining in, she then asked in confusion "What's on your pocket?"

"WHOA!" Gumball shocked as he turned back to see his pocket "Did I lose my brick cellphone?! Oh no, it was actually a pouch. Silly me" She giggled in reaction because when he is happy, she is happy

"I like how I see you happy, Gumball" Penny said to him normally and asked while he picks up the small pouch "So, what's inside the pouch?"

"I don't know" Gumball answered and he opens up the pouch and there it is...

The mysterious pouch has small figures of the show's characters. It displays on Gumball and Penny's view while these fall into his hand are Gumball, Darwin, Nicole, Richard, Penny, and Tobias. They are in a kind called The Figures. These species are around 1-2 inch tall with the characters' clothing the same as Season 2. So far, the Figures are like virtual pet dolls and action figures that anything the player interacts, it can act into an expression and makes the player fun

"What the...?" Gumball almost cussed and said in amazement "These are a bunch of small versions of ourselves" Everyone on his hand get up and everyone are surprised that they can see a new world of themselves

"Yeah, and there's you, Gumball" Penny said to him about his mini-self "Maybe it's black magic?"

"There is Me, Darwin, You, Mom, Dad, and even Tobias" Gumball counted the characters on his palm while Mini-Richard wears his Cottontail Cavalier Cape, running around his hand like a maniac

"Well, look at your father" Penny said in a cherry voice "Dressed like a superhero in a blue cape" then, Mini-Penny plays her banjo and Mini-Gumball dances beside her, smiling Mini-Penny and playing a tune of Banjo-Kazooie

"Uh huh, what about you?" Gumball asked about her mini-self "So... Cute" and they noticed that the sun is coming down with rising night

"It's about to be dark, Gumball" Penny then asked to her love friend "How many are there inside the pouch?" Gumball peeked into the pouch while he holds the figures and it saw a lot of characters, it was many like around 40-60

"Oh man, probably a lot, Penny" Gumball answered her and Penny has an invitation for him, like a lonely time together

"Let's take these at my house and I brought up something special for you to try after my mom develop me some cooking skills" Penny figured Gumball out "Maybe I can find out these Figures and give permission to your mom"

"Sure, Penny" Gumball agreed and they walked to her house "Let's head home! I mean... your home" and Penny, like before, giggled as they walk home at near-dusk horizon

-The Fitzgerald House-

The Fitzgerald House is seen in TAWOG Episodes 'The Date, The DVD, The Knights, etc'. This is where Penny and her family live as the title implies. It is a brown house and it has a family pool but it isn't seen in The Date such as because The DVD is the season one finale by production. For more information, go to the Show's Wikia

-The Dining Room, 6:00PM-

At Night, Gumball is examining the mysterious figures he got from a stranger while Penny is cooking dinner for the two while her parents are away. Penny is apparently basic at culinary arts, so is Gumball. They seem to know each other very well as the show's story progresses For now, Penny only learned how to cook a food 'Ratatouille' from her mother. Gumball shake the pouch downwards and it reveals Gumball, Penny, Darwin, Nicole, Richard, Carmen, Jamie, and Tobias (Main). And then Ocho, Leslie, Molly, Juke, William, Ms. Simian, Mr. Robinson, and Principal Brown (B-Ranks)

"So, Penny" Gumball called to the doe while she cooks a vegetable food "What are you cooking?"

"Uh, I'm cooking Ratatouille" Penny answered flatly and she coughed a few times because she suffered a sore throat few minutes ago "Sorry, I got Sore Throat. My voice seems flat"

"Well that's odd" Gumball said in unison while plays with Mini-Gumball, Mini-Darwin, and Mini-Teri "Your cousin, Leslie, told you that you shouldn't eat vegetables by then"

"I know but this is for you" Penny said to him, still flat voice "I have my food in my bag. How's the figures doing?"

"Just going well" Gumball answered and he noticed that Mini-Nicole and Mini-Richard are working something on Penny's dining table, he drags them to one of Penny's novels which she placed it off-screen "Mini-Dad and Mini-Mom, go into Penny's novels. Mini-Penny, you hangout with Mini-Carmen. B-Rank Characters, back into the pouch" and the announced characters are dragged by Gumball to return in the pouch while the characters mentioned are doing what he said

"So, who are the B-Ranks, Gumball?" Penny asked as she finished Ratatouille for Gumball

"Um, Leslie, Molly, Ocho, Ms. Simian, Mr. Robinson, a bunch of these guys" Gumball said to her "Did Mom get my permission to go to your house?"

"Well, that's not nice about the 'Leslie' part" Penny worriedly said and answered "But your Mom did give permission"

"Cool, but Darwin and Jamie seem to be hanging tough as friends, though" Gumball called as Mini-Darwin and Mini-Jamie are playing tag together

After sometime, Penny gives him the Ratatouille she cooked for him and she was impressed that the table's full of figures for a while.

"Wow, the table's so full of figures. It's like they're having a good chemistry on relationship and friendship" Penny impressively said in unison and she gets her Grocery Purse for her own food "I'll get my Instant Noodles" and Gumball saw several Figure of Characters doing anything

_"Chemistry..."_ Gumball thought

While Gumball see the list of Figures, Mini-Gumball and Mini-Penny are on a date while Mini-Darwin and Mini-Carrie are playing each other. Mini-Jamie and Mini-Tina are leading a walk in the table. Mini-Leslie and Mini-Bobert are playing jazz music, Mini-Nicole and Mini-Larry are playing cards, Mini-Richard and Mini-Anais are playing Dodge or Dare. Everyone else are like putting up a dance club. Gumball is first distracted at the moment but then Penny interrupt his thoughts of Relationship Chemistry

"Uh, Earth to Gumball" Penny tried to wake him up out of the hypnotic trance "Kindly eat your dinner before it gets cold"

"I know I was just carried away, that's all" Gumball woke and he started eating Ratatouille

He is still thinking about Relationship Chemistry. He wonders if the Mini-Girls are also having a crush on Mini-Self. If he'd make fun of the girl, Penny will break. He might test it out later. After Gumball and Penny eat dinner, they clean up the mess and go to bed earlier than the first thing in the morning

-The Bedroom, 12:00AM-

When midnight strikes, Gumball woke up at midnight wondering why he woke up so early. He turned to Penny who is sleeping beside him because she didn't give him an extra mattress, so he sleeps beside her. Penny was glad that she has a friend who can watch for her while she sleeps. Gumball smiled as she was peacefully sleeping, more interesting without her shell. He then saw his Figures Pouch at the side of Penny's Night Lamp, he grabs it and puts it into his side of her bed

_"Good thing, Penny wouldn't mind if play myself for a relationship chemistry experiment"_ Gumball thought as he gets Mini-Gumball and Mini-Carrie on the bed, Mini-Gumball is wearing his Karate Uniform and he practices karate skills. He chops and kicks while he practices and Mini-Carrie giggled to his presentation _"What if I barge them into romance?" _He started pushing Mini-Gumball and Mini-Carrie near together and they accidentally kiss each other, like OMG lip-on-lip

They stopped the kiss in shock, turned their faces away, and they are first emarrassed but for a second, after they felt their lips during the course, they started liking it and hug each other passionately. Gumball then thought _"Maybe Darwin gets jealous if me and Carrie are kissing" _and he brought Mini-Darwin from the pouch to his side of Penny's bed but his face is not directly to Mini-Gumball and Mini-Carrie as they start to kiss lip-on-lip

For a few seconds, Gumball turned Mini-Darwin to Mini-Gumball and Mini-Carrie, and the romance is busted. Mini-Darwin saw them almost making a new relationship, such a bad chemistry. Their language is gibberish like they said 'wa-we-wi-wo-wu' kind of sounds like Adventure Time 'All the Little People'

"Hey, what are you doing to Carrie, dude?" Mini-Darwin asked to the two angrily as he shoves Mini-Carrie from Mini-Gumball's hand

"Nothing, Darwin" Mini-Carrie lied to Mini-Darwin in unison "Gumball and I are just hugging"

"Such a liar" Mini-Darwin interrogated "I saw you two kissing each other"

"Cut it out, dude" Mini-Gumball comforted his brother "We were just joking"

"I had enough of you" Mini-Darwin then challenged him to an insult battle, summoning a 'Soul Ball' "Your head is so big that everyone think that you're a comedian" and he throws it to Mini-Gumball, big knock-back from Mini-Darwin's insult

Gumball saw the battle in the making, while they battle. He ignored the fight and then shake the pouch downwards to get other characters in the bed, this time away from Mini-Gumball, Mini-Darwin, and Mini-Carrie. The Figures now are Mini-Richard, Mini-Anais, Mini-Nicole, Mini-Jamie, Mini-Tina, Mini-Tobias, Mini-Penny, and Mini-Ms. Simian. The figures are randomly speaking about something, they interact whatever they did as Gumball thought of something curious for the figures, something that it can ruin rounds of friendship, relationship, and more.

**To Be Continued...**

(FanBoy752: Sorry if I didn't make any dialogue for the Mini-Characters or Figures as main. But next act, Gumball will seriously make fun of his Mini-Self while Penny's gone. Figures are like the Little People in Adventure Time. Anyway, Goodbye, see you soon. **Review if it is good or needs improvement, no flaming please because I am basic at Canon Fanfictions without any Original Characters here but Mini-Characters**)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Amazing World of Gumball (K+ Fanfiction Rating for Mild Language and Fantasy Violence)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball

**The Figures**

**Main Characters**: Gumball and Penny (Without Shell)

**Supporting Characters**: Darwin

**Setting**: After The Amazing World of Gumball Season Three Episode 'The Shell' **(Note: Will Contain SPOILERS or SPECULATIONS if it is officially announced)**

(This Fanfiction is based on **Adventure Time** 'All the Little People')

(Few Fan-Made Pairings with Gumball such as CarriexGumball will have its minor role)

**Act 2 (Penny's clothing while she slept at the end of Act 1 is Blue-Pink Pajamas)**

-The Fitzgerald House-

-The Bedroom, 6:45AM-

It was a bright morning at the Fitzgerald House but a cold start because Penny slowly woke up from her dream. Penny's eyes slowly open as she rises up and shine. _"Good Morning, Penny"_ She thought as got out of her bed and stretch her body before going to her living room. But before going to the living room, she got a text message from her mother (Penny's Smartphone is Samsung Galaxy Y). She reads the message and it reads

_It's your mother_

_We'll be there at 7:30AM, morning_

_Wait at Chanax Inc. with your father_

_And your little sister. Leslie will guide_

_You there. See you there_

After she reads her message from her mother. She goes to her living room downstairs with her phone kept on her skirt _"Where's Gumball? Did he bail on me while I was sleeping?"_ She thought while walking downstairs. After that thought, she reached the living room

-The Living Room, Same Time-

At the living room, Penny gets her normal outift, not actually her shell, and she finds Gumball who seems to be insomniac for reading her Romance Novels. She frowned at first, but she mildly smiled as he is understanding romance. Somewhat useful for their upcoming dates

"You're up early, Gumball" the cute doe said to him because he seems to be tired of reading fictions

"I didn't sleep" Gumball replied to Penny in a deadpan voice

"Whatcha Reading?" Penny asked him and she realized what he's reading because the book he read is title 'Red-Feathered Angel', a Teen Novel "Oh, those Romance-Action Books. My favorite is like 'Clannad' or 'Twilight'. These books will know how they know about a girl's personality and mess your nervousness to be confident" after a while, Penny gets a cup of hot milk from the kitchen. When she comes back to the living room, Gumball then answered

"No, I'm not reading your romance novels" Gumball finally answered to Penny "I'm playing with the little beads"

"Let me see your Mini-Brother" Penny said in unison as she puts the hot milk beside the table and she looks at Mini-Darwin in page 121 of 'Red-Feathered Angel'. She was awed by his something peculiar, Mini-Darwin seems angry at someone that's why he is sitting angrily "Aw, he looks so lonely. Gumball, can you pass Mini-Carrie?"

"Uh, these guys broke up" Gumball answered Penny's question

"What?" Penny asked in shock

"She's with someone else now" Gumball replied

"Who?" Penny asked again, getting almost angry

"He's a cool guy like Tobias" Gumball said in sarcasm "Don't worry about it" and she heard giggling and laughing somewhere near her side

She checks the upside-down V-shaped compartment which is 'Love Games' and she was unexpectedly surprised, it was Mini-Gumball and Mini-Carrie making out. She gasps in heartbroken as Mini-Gumball and Mini-Carrie kissed each other in the lips like last night.

Penny, for the first time without her shell, completely blows a fuse to the couple and got angry at Gumball. She can't believe it, he put a prank on her. Her angry scream seems to be like Nicole but in a fiery mood

"AHHHHHH" Penny screamed angrily as she bangs the table to him because he pranked her with romance on the cat and the ghost "WHAT THE HECK, GUMBALL?!"

"Hahaha" Gumball laughed very slapstick at her anger "What?"

"WHAT?" Penny repeated, still angry with her antlers being serious in still "What do you think, WHAT?!"

"Come on, Penny" Gumball comforted her temper and he shows what he's doing to the figures. First, Mini-Carmen and Mini-Rob are dancing each other like a tango. Then, Mini-Penny and Mini-Tobias are playing archer at Penny's book 'Twilight' which is beside 'Red-Feathered Angel' "They're not real, they're like toys. Look, Mini-Carmen and Mini-Rob are getting a little skits. And then, look at you and Mini-Tobias, they seem to be good at archery. Do you like it?" Penny found it fine but with Mini-Tobias on her Mini-Self, she gets uncomfortable of what he is doing

If he'd make fun of the figures, she would be confused of the settlement. It's like having a headache when she was slightly uncomfortable at something. She has no choice but to see her parents fast. She goes to the bathroom and takes a bath. After several minutes, she is back at the living room cleaned

"Uh, I don't know whatcha doing?" Penny warned to her love friend as she is about to go out to see Leslie "But I don't like it. I'll meet my family at Chanax at 9. Don't let my house be dirty"

"Okay..." Gumball agreed but not paying attention to the doe "Whatever, what eves" and she is out of the house walking to find Leslie, her flowery cousin

After she's gone, Gumball now started to wonder about Carrie and him _"I was just wondering if Carrie did have a crush on me in real-life"_ Gumball thought as he removes 'Love Games' from the figures, Mini-Gumball and Mini-Carrie are just sitting beside each other _"If I'd help her, I wouldn't let her mind flirting about me. Will she get jealous if I put Mini-Me to Mini-Penny"_

And he puts Mini-Gumball away from Mini-Carrie and to put him somewhere near him in the table. Mini-Carrie was worried about the Mini-Feline because he may be with another girl. Gumball then gets Mini-Penny from the pouch and puts her in the table. Mini-Gumball was actually a yard away from Mini-Penny, so he walks near her for a few seconds and gives something to her

(Gibberish Language but translated though)

"Hey, Penny" Mini-Gumball greeted to Mini-Penny as he gives something to her, it is like heart-shaped and inside is surprising "I got something to share you"

"Oh come on, Gumball" Mini-Penny teased to the cat and asked "What is it?" and then opens a heart-shaped box and inside is a box full of chocolatesof any kind

"What? chocolates for me?" She then teased again "You sly cat"

"I hope it's fine" Mini-Gumball reminded to her about his gift to her "because there may be peanuts that you're allergic to"

"Don't worry" Mini-Penny said to him and she picks one of the 30 Chocolates in the box "I'll pick the ones without it" and she eats it without hesitation, it tasted great

So Mini-Penny share one of it to Mini-Gumball. They share together the romance with that heart-shaped box of chocolates as their relationship blooms. Back to the area with 'Love Games', Mini-Carrie floats away from it and checks on to Mini-Gumball. She is now surprised and realized that Mini-Gumball is with Mini-Penny, her relationship with him is over

"What?" Mini-Carrie surprised and starts to cry in an instant verge of rejection "NO!" and she runs away from the sharing couple

Back to real world, Gumball noted Carrie's verge of crying and he ignore it as he gets Mini-Tobias from his Figures Pocket. He placed her beside Mini-Gumball and Mini-Penny and they noticed that Mini-Tobias is here. They turned away each other in oblivion and Mini-Tobias is curious about the two

_"Curious... Does Tobias have a crush on Penny?"_ Gumball thought as he uses a pencil to interact the figures

He uses the eraser of the pencil to move Mini-Tobias' arm to Penny. She noticed that and he was nervous when he touched her. She smiled and he was happy that she knew his feelings

"So, what are you doing here, handsome?" Mini-Penny asked to Mini-Tobias in an impressive tone

"Oh nothing" Mini-Tobias answered and he knocks her shell like a door "Just checking how hard is your shell"

"I think you're just making me teased" Mini-Penny ironically said and Mini-Tobias just hugged her for the reaction

"He does..." Gumball whispered and suddenly a shout from Mini-Gumball occurred from his ears

"What the...!?" Mini-Gumball shouted and he started to get jealous to Mini-Tobias and Mini-Penny "What are you doing to Penny?"

"Well, nothing, Gumball" Mini-Tobias lied with a smirk as he secretly touch Mini-Penny's hand with his hidden hand "We were just smooth talking about you" Mini-Gumball is confused at first, but he sensed that he is holding Penny's hand

"If you're just smooth talking Penny" Gumball reluctantly asked to him with offense "How come you're holding Penny's hand?" Mini-Penny thought he was kidding but she felt the rainbow jock's hand

"No, wait" Mini-Penny tried to admit her mistake to Mini-Gumball "It was my fault, Gumball. Please don't hurt him"

"Psych!" Mini-Tobias interrupted before Mini-Penny apologized as he exposed their holding hand to Mini-Gumball "I was holding Penny's hand, you nutcase" Mini-Gumball starts fighting Mini-Tobias as he slams him down, rolling each other into a beating. Mini-Penny goes to them, trying to resolve the conflict

"Stop it, you two" Mini-Penny tried to stop Mini-Tobias from fighting Mini-Gumball but Mini-Tobias purposely punch her in the stomach, stepping her away from them as they continue fighting for some love rivalry, she then thought _"Oh Gumball, what have I done?"_ Gumball saw Mini-Penny worried about his mini-self and Mini-Tobias kept fighting like is it for the heart?

Gumball blushed as he found out why he should never interfere one's feelings to another like how he ruined Mini-Carrie's heart and let Tobias fight in the making. Plus, he even mess Mini-Darwin's heart of his feelings to Mini-Carrie. Someday, he may found it

-Same House, 11:00AM-

Few hours later...

Penny and Darwin are coming back home to the Fitzgerald House with a bag of grocery from Penny's parents. They can't be around for a while because they are going to a Parents-Teachers Conference today

"I'm back with Darwin" The doe called to Gumball in unison as Darwin helped her on her parent's groceries on their way home "And I found these figures that belong to a magical dinosaur from Elmore, my family is going to PTC and..." when she goes inside of her house, she found the living room dirty and scattered for some reason

Penny's books are scattered all-around the table where Gumball is sitting with his chair, dirt is spotted in the room, the figures are unknown to be seen, and discolored paint is unknowingly splashed on the flooring

"Dude, are you okay?" Darwin asked to Gumball who is now kinda dirty because of the mess he made jealousy and hardships to the figures

"Um, I don't know" Gumball weirdly answered

"What happened to Mini-Gumball?" Penny asked in mysterious curiosity because she saw Mini-Gumball sadly nodding in her upside-down V book 'Red-Feathered Angel'

"He's thinking" "Thinking about how he felt about breaking up romance"

"Where's Mini-Carrie?" Penny asked in curiosity as she can't see the figure on the table

"Probably still crying" Gumball sadly answered to her, shocked, she is wondering why

"What?" Penny and Darwin asked to Gumball because they didn't know that Mini-Gumball and Mini-Carrie just broke up after Penny just left

"She's not having the break-up very well" Gumball sadly answered as Penny looked at Mini-Carrie who is at the book 'Love Games'

"Oh crud" Darwin said as he asked to his brother "What happened to her?"

"I cheated her when I put my figure to Mini-Penny" Gumball explained while stuttering to tell the truth "Then, Tobias fought me into battle and otherwise relationship is ruined"

"This is messed up, dude" Darwin said, preventing him to make fun of the figures "You kinda cross a stranger's thank you for the gift, you use a neighbors house to be its virtual world, and cross from good curiosity to strange dumb ways to ruin friendship"

"I know" Gumball knew that as Penny received the text message from her mother

_It's your mother_

_We'll be back home at lunchtime_

_Your behavior is great so far_

_Make sure the house is cleaned_

_Before we get there_

"Great, my parents will be back in a few hours" Penny angrily said after having the message "I'm taking it back where you found it"

"Wait a minute, Penny" Gumball tried to explain "I gotta fix this" while preventing her from throwing the figures away, he explained about his reflection to his Mini-Self "Look at me now. I'm staring into the darkness of negativity of life. I can only fix this"

"Well, let them do whatever they want" Penny replied angrily, still trying to throw them away "That way, they can forget all of this nonsense"

"Guys, it's not beating up this time" Darwin tried to break them up from fighting

"I know much of the hardships and jealousy. I can face the consequences here" Gumball apologized indirectly, now pushing Penny away from him and the figures "Let me get another chance"

"Okay, your turn" Penny said as she calmed down her anger "Gosh, I don't know why I'm angry all of a sudden" she first managed her anger by breathing, that way, the fight will not continue

"Now, how are you gonna do that?" Penny asked, now no longer angry to him

"I have to talk to Mini-Me" Gumball said as she thought of his idea no use

"But he can't hear you" Penny said to him "Even a megaphone can't do" they started thinking of a way to fix Gumball's problems at the Figures

"Do you know dimensions are different when you are communicating a physical object to another physical object?" Darwin asked to them and then said, having the information about physics "Maybe you and Mini-Gumball are in different dimensional planes"

"Yeah" Penny realized because she read Physics at the library one time "Try to communicate the figure to see if there's a different response"

"Okay?" Gumball followed the plan as he tried to communicate his Figure "Gumball, can you hear me?"

-Figure World- (Italics are Gumball, Penny, and Darwin trying to communicate Mini-Gumball)

-The Watterson House, 5:00PM-

At the Watterson House, Mini-Gumball is watch the sunset sad and depressed because of what he'd done to his friends

"Through the heart I suffered. I should have move on soon enough" Mini-Gumball said, no response from the real-world Gumball

_"It's not working" Gumball said to them, no response from Mini-Gumball_

_"No, it's good" Penny replied his saying, the plan is going well "Try shaking him" he do what she said as he shook Mini-Gumball in their world_

_"Too slow" Darwin said, maybe they can break the laws of physics "Try a bit faster" Gumball shake Mini-Gumball again, this time faster_

"Why does Penny hates me?" Mini-Gumball asked to himself

_"Faster" Darwin said as Gumball shook Mini-Gumball a little too fast_

"I wish I can see myself in the mirror" Mini-Gumball wished but suddenly, a cloud covered the sun, someone wants to talk to him

"Gumball!" the cat called to the Figure in the form of his clouds covering the sun

"Who's that?" Mini-Gumball asked, but Gumball disappeared

_"Go slower" Penny prevented from Gumball shaking too fast "He can see you now"_

Clouds covering the sun reformed again, now Gumball shook at the normal speed he can respond to Mini-Gumball

"Gumball, listen to me" The clouded cat spoke to Mini-Gumball "I'm the real you. I wanted to say sorry for doing all of these things"

"But how can I bring my friends back?" Mini-Gumball asked to the cat

"Don't worry, Mini-Me" Gumball said in seriousness, seamlessly has a plan "I'll take care of it. I'm just your guardian angel of your relationship. Goodbye, I'm not coming back" and he disappeared into a light as Mini-Gumball can't see him anymore

-Real World-

"Alright, that's for Mini-Gumball" Darwin counted the progress and he asked to his brother "What's your plan?" he first think of a plan to bring back Gumball's friends, he picks up Mini-Penny, Mini-Tobias, and Mini-Carrie for an apology by shaking again

-Figure World-

-Elmore Junior High-

Penny, Carrie, and Tobias are just glaring at each other. By any means before that, Penny and Tobias are now frenemies. Gumball suddenly appeared as winds rolled into each other

"Hey, everybody" Gumball greeted and apologized to Mini-Gumball's friends "Please forgive for letting your Gumball do these things. Stop fighting and have a pool party at Penny's House. Thank you for hearing and I'm not coming back"

-Real World-

As he stopped talking to them, he puts them down to think of a plan about pool party

"Let's take the figures outside and clean the house now" Gumball said to them in unison as his plan is near to finish it

"Great idea, Gumball" Penny agreed about his plan and they bring the figures outside of the house now

Off-screen, Gumball, Darwin, and Penny cleaned up the mess around the living room. Gumball stored the figures in his pocket and helped together to clean the dirt and spots around the living room. After cleaning, they go outside for a simple celebration like a real pool party

-The Backyard, 11:30AM-

At the back of the house, Penny used a cardboard as the raft to let the figures party while the rest are having a pool party. Provided from the Figures Pouch, Gumball placed Juke in the cardboard and the boombox started playing music, Darwin placed the main lists to the cardboard, and Penny finally puts the cardboard to her swimming pool

Mini-Gumball, Mini-Darwin, Mini-Penny, Mini-Tobias, and Mini-Carrie are now dancing around Juke as they ride in the cardboard. Gumball, Darwin, and Penny slowly go to the water as they observed the figures' party. While they watch them dancing, Penny spoke to Gumball to learn his lesson

"I hope you learn the consequences about jealousy, Gumball"

"I know" Gumball already and he apologized to her "I'm sorry for making your house dirty"

"It's okay" Penny forgave him, kissing him on the cheek, and Gumball blushed about her kiss

"Did you kissed me?"

"Yes because... You're cute in a way" as they got nervous about their feelings, Darwin winked to Penny because he knew that she can do it

"Let's Bring in the B-Ranks" Darwin said and Gumball get his Figures

Once he empty the pouch, everyone else join in the party around the card board. Good thing, they are all light enough to stay in there for as long as they want, also watching, Darwin is impressed that Gumball fixed the social life of everyone

"Nice" Darwin impressively said and he then saw his Mini-Figure and Mini-Carrie dancing together with holding hands "Oh cool. Look at me and Carrie dancing together" and everyone cheered happily

Surely, the figures have what they wanted. In the figures' world, Gumball and Penny become a couple, so is Darwin and Carrie. Tobias can move onto another girl, most of them are happy because of forgiveness and their story ends miniature

**The End**

(FanBoy752: End of my short story with Gumball and Penny as Main Characters. The dinosaur in the beginning is from The Land Before Time. The story I made is inspired after watching Adventure Time 'All the Little People'. The Amazing World of Dinopals is now in the crossovers, read the story and find out the special guest. Goodbye, See you soon)


End file.
